


just another tuesday

by 506b



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, just some caring bf ksoo which we do not get enough of in this tag, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/506b/pseuds/506b
Summary: chanyeol wakes up on christmas morning with the feeling of a boulder in his stomach.





	just another tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> a little backstory : i said i would post a chansoo drabble on xmas but i Very Suddenly had sum minor writers block and Then i remembered i wrote this as a warmup on like the 23rd & it ended up better than anything else i wrote (which is impressive because it is still pretty bad!) SO. here it is, in all its weird short glory
> 
> sorry i’m late, but i hope u enjoy it and i hope u had a good day ystd

chanyeol wakes up on christmas morning with the feeling of a boulder in his stomach. he hates christmas, a reminder of all the bullshit he’s gone through in his life. the trees, the lights, the music, everything. it’s sad that a day of celebration to everyone else turns into a day of anger, frustration, and sadness to chanyeol.

“i hope you’re okay,” kyungsoo says to him that morning. “i know there isn’t much that i can do.”

chanyeol frowns, hoping that kyungsoo doesn’t feel guilty that he’s having a bad day already. “just being with me is enough,” he tells him. 

it’s not just something sweet to say to make kyungsoo feel better, he does mean it. kyungsoo’s presence is always something positive to chanyeol. even if they’re fighting, chanyeol feels better with him there than he would if kyungsoo ever decided to leave.

“let’s stay in today,” his boyfriend suggests. “just another tuesday.”

“just another tuesday.”

/

although they agree to just act as if today is just another day, nothing special, chanyeol can still feel that boulder in his stomach, the weight of it. 

kyungsoo doesn’t make it a big deal when he cries on their couch, doesn’t try to turn it into a deep conversation about acceptance and how there are millions of people who feel the same way. he just holds chanyeol and lets him get his emotions out because he can’t be a ray of sunshine all the time.

there is a cloud passing by, on a normal tuesday, and it’s okay because the sun will come out from behind it again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt! i would rlly love some more ao3 people on there :~) @baekcore


End file.
